jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend World
Legend World is a 1998 action role-playing video game developed by JeremySoft and published by Universal Interactive Studios for PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, and Microsoft Windows. It the first game in the ''Legend World'' series. Originally released for PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, and Microsoft Windows on August 14, 1998. It was the last JeremySoft game released for the Sega Saturn. Legend World received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised it for its graphics, gameplay, controls, and soundtrack. It was also a commercial success, selling nearly 6 million copies worldwide. Gameplay Legend World ''is influenced by ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Paper Mario series, Mario & Luigi series, Final Fantasy series, and Kingdom Hearts series, and carries gameplay elements over into its own action-based, hack and slash system. The main battle party consists of four characters: Rickie, Maria, Flick, and Kella. Coming soon! Plot Before the game begins, Kayla, the queen of Evilville, decides to conquer the world. Rickie, Maria, Flick, and Kella is having fun until Kayla invading their home and throw them far away from here. After Kayla conquer the world, Rickie, Maria, Flick, and Kella must go back to their home and stop Kayla from taken over the world. Characters * Rickie * Maria * Flick * Kella Bosses * Big Bot (Blue Kingdom) * Darker Monster (Dark Forest) * Metal Junk (Junkyard) * One-Eye Jerk (Moonlight Star) * Wild Pig (Crazy Farm) * Gaint Crab (Insane Island) * Wolf of Evil (Lost Bridge) * One-Eye Jerk (Evilville) * Harry (Evil Castle) * Kayla (Queen Kayla) (Evil Castle) Stages # Blue Kingdom # Dark Forest # Junkyard # Moonlight Star # Crazy Farm # Insane Island # Lost Bridge # Evilville # Evil Castle Development In 1993, after the success of the Tinny! franchise, JeremySoft wanted to do a another game franchise with Universal Interactive Studios. Coming soon! Rating Legend World was rated E for Everyone by the ESRB. Originally, it was planned to be rated T for Teen with "cartoon violence and animated blood." However, Jeremy felt like the game should be targeted towards kids, just like Avery the Warrior 3D: The Castle Rampage, Wild Racer, Tinny 3D!: The Journey Begin, Jeremy Adventure, and Quinn the Rockstar did. Reception Coming soon! Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2010, together with Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!, Legend World 3: The Heroes Quest, Avery the Warrior 3D: The Castle Rampage, Avery: The Tales of the Past, Tinny 3D!: The Journey Begin, Tinny and the Lost World, Tinny's Party, Jeremy Adventure, Jeremy Adventure 2, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage, Jeremy Fight, JeremyToons: Crazy Fight, JeremyToons, JeremyToons: The Great Escape, JeremyToons: Cartoon Party, JeremyToons: Lost in City, JeremyWorks All-Star Party, and JeremyWorks All-Star Racing. The game is now also available for download on Xbox Live for Xbox 360 in North America on November 18, 2013. Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game